The present invention relates to a container for the waste material of trained house pets, and more particularly, to a disposable container for cats for use in their waste elimination.
Various types of particulated materials are sold for use as cat litter to provide a convienient place and means in the home for cats to perform their natural instinct of burying their feces and to provide an easy way to collect and dispose of the cat's waste. The litter material is normally sold in bags and is emptied into a box, pan or other container with low side walls and of sufficient size for the cat to stand in it and scratch the litter material without scattering the material outside the container. The litter containers used by the cat are often difficult to clean, in that the urine often filters down through the litter and settles in the bottom where the litter becomes permanently moist or saturated, making its removeable from the container a tedious and unpleasant task. In view of the effort involved in disposing of the waste and cleaning the cat litter container, disposable containers have been tried and used on a limited basis, but more of these have had certain inherent disadvantages, such as the unreliability of the container to retain the particulated material and urine, instability of the container, particularly the side walls, and the excess expense of providing a dependable disposable container each time the litter is discarded.
Is therefore one of the principal objects of the present invention to provide a folded cat litter box which is simple to open and easy to place in use.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel disposable cat litter box that is economical to produce and sturdy in construction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a packaged disposable cat litter container which requires no reuse washing and is convenient for disposing of the waste.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel disposable cat litter container that has the cat litter material prepackaged in the container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel disposable cat litter container which is simple and convenient to construct from a paperboard blank.